


Hand it Over

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Kang & Ong [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Because interruptions can be a wonderful thing, Daniel can't take it, I can't stop adding more to this, I swear I do this all the time, M/M, Someone stop me, You know what I mean, members of wannaone are brats, ok..its not even a tease its just pure smut at the end, tease smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: Honestly Daniel's not soo sure if the burning sensation of the overworked muscles in his hips is going to be going away any time soon and he's pretty sure Seongwoo's exhausted body under his own is going to take just as long if not longer for him to recover...they should really clean up but he can tell Seongwoo is nodding off; fingers in Daniel's hair not moving anymore.At this rate he'll be walking with a limp tomorrow from this sleeping position added to the strain still in the muscles around his hips from earlier..but Seongwoo's light almost not audible snores are breathy above his head so Daniel mumbles a short 'screw it '. Instead pressing his nose into the middle of Seongwoo's chest and dozing off into sleep himself.





	Hand it Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because I promised a flood of Ongniel think of this as only the beginning...plus these pictures all over twitter are doing alot for me right know lol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 After what was basically a whole day of carting around luggage, running their manager haggard with someone constantly forgetting something back at their old dorm and making him drive a total of three hours between five different dorms and trying to set up furniture Daniel was caught somewhere between frustration and impatience.

 

 

 

Now it wasn’t because of Minhyun’s constant nagging, Jinyoung, Daewhi and Guanlin’s utter forgetfulness, Jihoon’s complaints about his bed not being near the window, Jisung hyung’s constant muttering to himself or Sungwoon hyung’s yelling about how he was sure that Jaewhan stole his insoles…no quite strangely Daniel was sure he could handle these new inconveniences with no problem.

 

 

 

However at the one time of the day, late at night when it’s just him and Seongwoo in their shared room, all settled in with their skin care on tables, clothes in their closets, and beds fully made all Daniel wants to do is have some alone time with Seongwoo.

 

 

So he’d finds himself a home on his own bed patiently, then throwing his arms around Seongwoo as soon as he climbs into Daniel's bed; body hot, dark hair still wet from his shower; smelling like cucumbers and lilacs. They both fall back, fingers wandering across skin, laughing like idiots even when their mouths met in a soft kiss, Seongwoo’s towel nearly untying from his waist when Daniel pushes him onto his back and sits in-between his legs; leaning over him and groaning when Seongwoo tugs him down so that he can lean up to lick and bite at his neck.

 

 

  

All it takes is a few more seconds and the door bursts open; making Daniel jolt off the side of the bed with a yelp; body falling to the ground like a surprised cat. Seongwoo on the other hand is too busy scrambling with his towel and closing his legs, trying to save whatever dignity he had left.

 

  

 

  

They both groan in frustration when they're met with both Guanlin and Jihoon who had somehow opened the door mid-argument still looking at each other going on about Guanlin not sharing his dried mangos and Jihoon hogging the television, which in all reality doesn’t surprise Seongwoo, who shrugs his shoulders at Daniel who’s sprawled on the ground staring up at him with an incredulous expression.

 

 

 

Seongwoo ushers them out the room and closes the door, throwing on a pair or sweats and a shirt while Daniel crawls back into his bed, falling back with a huff, scrolling through his phone and only looking away from it when Seongwoo plops a kiss onto his mouth before grabbing his wallet; a _I’ll be back soon..I’ll even get your favorite gummy bears while I’m at it_ falling from his mouth _._

And of course Daniel cracks a smile, frustrated but heavily excited about having both Seongwoo and gummy bears in-between his fingers and sweet in his mouth.

 

 

Ten minutes later and a short trip to the convenience store up the street ends up with Guanlin, Jihoon and Jinyoung sprawled across each other on the couch watching some zombie movie like they hadn’t been litterly having a tug of war with a very warn out bag of dried fruit twenty minutes ago. The new mountain of fruit snacks and chips Seongwoo had been forced to buy sitting lonely on the table in front of them and Seongwoo can only shake his head, grabbing every single one of the stuffed plushies on the couch and chucking each and every one at them, all a flurry of fluffy red, green and pink all at one time. He's feeling some sort of accomplishment when they all get hit square in the face, huddling together to try to avoid the incoming attack like a pack of puppies.

 

 

 

He feels no regret, mumbling under his breath as he snatches Daniel's gummybears away from the pile, ignoring Guanlin's whines and Jinyoung's complaints of being an innocent victim.

 

 

By the time Seongwoo finally steps into his room, Daniel’s fallen asleep with his phone in his hand, body sprawled in all four directions on his bed.

 

 

So when something plastic drops onto the mattress near Daniel's head and the bed dips, he stirs; a warm weight falling into his lap as he stretches his arms and legs out languidly.

 

 

“Wake up sleepy head.” Seongwoo’s voice sing songs into Daniel’s space, filling the room with a sort of vibrancy that makes Daniel think he’s seeing rainbows.

 

 

 

 

He’s still kind of in a daze when Seongwoo is leaning down chuckling as he presses his lips down onto his mouth sugary sweet like candied berries; Daniel's favorite flavor. Theres a soft whine trapped in the back of Seongwoo's throat when Daniel’s fingers find purchase on his thighs; still covered by sweats and squeezes with intention, body stirring under Seongwoo’s vigorously.

 

 

 

  

Seongwoo’s leans back to pull his shirt up and over his head, shivering when Daniel’s other hand snakes around his lower back; palm full on his tailbone as he quickly sits up and traps Seongwoo is his arms, pressing his mouth into the soft skin under his jaw and neck; smiling wildly when the body in his arms wiggles in protest.

 

 

  

“Yah….you’re soo greedy-“ He gasps mid-sentence, hands flat on Daniel’s chest, not pushing but just grasping onto him for dear life when Daniel starts to suckle on his ear; the only weak spot he has. And at the same time he grinds his hips forwards into Seongwoo’s crotch with a groan that vibrates through his skin then into the pit of his belly.         

 

   

It has every nerve up and down Seongwoo’s body setting off in a wicked trail as jittery pulses make his thighs shake. He wants so badly to move his arms but he can’t; Daniel’s arms too heavy and tight around his torso keeping him in place like he’s been wanting to do this for a while.

 

 

 

 

 Instead his nails rake down Daniel’s chest, making the skin there flush as he twitches in-between moans while Daniel’s mouth works wetly around the crest of his ear; pressing kisses, licking and biting in every way he knows that’ll have Seongwoo a mess for him to clean up.

 

 

 

_The only mess he’d ever be happy to clean up in all honesty_

 

 

 

And it works just the way he predicts, Seongwoo’s head falling the side; voice growing pitchy in-between moans as he’s dragging his hips forwards and back in a grinding motions into Daniel’s, nails leaving long lines of marks where the blood vessels under Daniel’s skin bubble close to the surface .

 

 

 

“B..brat..-“ He grits out.

 

 

 

It’s like the whole world falls from underneath Seongwoo’s feet when he can clearly hear the sound of the door being opened, each creak punctuated by a twitch in Daniel’s muscles as he looks up, mouth fallen away from Seongwoo’s ear; eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring looking a bull that’s seen red.

 

 

 

“HEEY have you guys gone over the-…Oh…oh my god…I’m sorry-“

 

 

 

 

Its Jisung’s voice, but the murderous look on Daniel’s face doesn’t change and that’s when Seongwoo is scared for Jisung’s sake, because no one in this dorm has ever even put “Daniel” and “angry” in the same sentence before.

 

 

 

So there’s not much he can do when Daniel unwinds his arms from around him, instead putting his hands around Seongwoo’s shoulders while as gently as he can in his “moment of seeing red” pushes him up the bed near the rails off of his lap before vaulting off the side of the top bunk; fists clenched by his side, eyes zeroed in on Jisung who backs away with wide eyes, both hands up in a surrendering stance.

 

 

  

“Ah shit I'm sorry…Daniel come on-“ He's pleading, obviously been the only one to ever have seen Daniel angry, and to Seongwoo wants to know why he scrambling to get away so frantically..honestly to Seongwoo Daniel still looks like a puppy even when he's mad.

 

 

 

The door slams shut behind Daniel,and Seongwoo can hear Jisung's constant high pitched excuses for opening their door without knocking, then a yelp..that sounds like Daniel's as a door slams shut which Seongwoo assumes is Jisung doing himself a favor and running away to his and Minhyun's room in fear of Daniel scolding him in retaliation. This leaves Seongwoo who’s alone on his bed skin burning, worrying his lip between his teeth nervously before decidedly getting out of his bunk and onto the ground. He catches a glimpse of himself in their mirror and the skin near his neck is covered with flushed red marks that would dissipate in a few hours.

 

 

It would take a while to console Daniel and he really can't go out looking like he was Daniel's personal toy for biting.

 

 

He curses, grabbing the shirt he’d thrown off earlier, now in the process of slipping it on over his head before placing a hand onto the new warm spots on his neck on as his other hand is reaching for the door knob, only to have it jerk towards him and  nearly smack him in the head with the edge of their door.

 

 

 

His shirt is only around his neck and it blocks his view, but he can see the top of Daniel’s head, dirty blonde hair within about what Seongwoo concludes is a footstep away as he sighs loudly before abandoning his shirt just moments away from pulling it away from his face.

 

 

“Niel-ah…Niel-ah you okay-“ His words are probably mumbled from his shirt, but he never gets a chance to completely pull it away because there’s a hand wrapping around his left elbow and he finds himself being dragged away from his spot; words choppy and confused in his mouth as he nearly trips on their hamper.

 

 

 

“W-what the hell.. Kang D-Daniel!” He tries to put some authoritative tone in his voice, but it fails completely under his stuttering voice as his shirt is yanked up away from his head, hair probably a mess, then two seconds into meeting Daniel’s determined gaze theres another hand wrapping around his other elbow and holding him in place firmly. He's forced to lean back, legs almost bucking from underneath him, looking up at Daniel his pupils shaking in confusion as he open his mouth to say something. But before he can, he's pushed back onto Daniel's bed in the corner of the room and there’s a body crawling on top of him so quickly he doesn’t have time to react.

 

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s eyebrows are furrowed, getting up on his elbows only to have them pulled from under his weight by Daniel’s hands. He tries to swat them away for a few seconds with a surprised sound trapped in his throat just to have Daniel's hands clutch onto his wrists tightly.

 

 

 

"Daniel w-wait-"

 

 

Then before he knows it **_one..just_** **_one_** of Daniel’s hands is pressed over both of his wrists, tight against the bracelet on his skin, keeping him completely restrained against the mattress.

 

 

 

They’re both panting at this point, Seongwoo’s expression frantic and questioning; eyes wide, a crease in his forehead as the heel of his foot digs into the mattress with Daniel’s thighs on either side of his hips. He's leaning over him, blonde hair frazzled, eyes gradually softening but still dark and unforgiving.

 

 

 

Seongwoo has always thought that things like this only happen in cheesy dramas and romantic novels, but now that it’s happening to him it’s sort of hard to believe even when he feels excited pleasurable feeling trembling up his spine then into his crotch.

 

 

  

He’s not even trying to get out of the vice grip on his wrists because even though he knows the moment he says _Daniel stop..Daniel get off of me_..Daniel won’t hesitate to abide by his wishes. But he wants to see what this plays out to be..what an aggressive, determined Daniel is like, because in bed he’s usually soft and thoroughly attentive to whatever Seongwoo asks him for.

 

 

Daniel is calmed down quite a bit by now, expression now soft around the edges, but obviously not letting go of Seongwoo’s wrists any time soon.

 

 

 

“…You okay Niel-ah…?” Seongwoo asks quietly, cooling his expression; looking up at Daniel, his eyes not showing just how nervous he really is, instead arching his back up so that their chests meet, making sure Daniel can feel the quick fluttery pitter patter of his heart.

 

 

It does just the trick, fingers wriggling hesitantly in Daniel’s hold, heart calming down when he can feel the rigidness in Daniel’s body above his ease up, jaw slackening, eyes still caught somewhere between lust, want and an unnecessary unspoken apology that Seongwoo accepts without a thought.

 

 

 Daniel opens his mouth a bit hesitantly, flush nipping at the tips of his ears, thumb pressing firmly to the pulse point in Seongwoo’s wrist, pointer finger between both of his hands and every other finger holding both of Seongwoo’s hands down easily in the palm of just his right hand like an art he’s been practicing.

 

 

“Shit-I'm sorry...I did'nt mean to-..I hope I didn’t scare you..and I know this sounds weird but..-“ He trails off, eyes desperate as he presses his mouth onto the side of Seongwoo’s lips and grinds down what is an obvious erection into Seongwoo’s crotch; body every bit of possessive and needy that Seongwoo can feel and see that makes him arch his back off the bed, a surprised moan slipping from his lips.

 

 

Somewhere in between Seongwoo mumbles out a breathy ' _Its Okay_ ". And he's pretty sure the way his eyes glaze over is because of how badly he's turned on at the moment; Daniel's eyes so laser focused on his face he swallows thickly before biting his lip and teasing it between his teeth till he's sure its red and seconds away from tingling.

 

 

He can tell Daniel is teetering on the edge of loosing control and Seongwoo wants it to happen.

 

 

“C-can I take you like this Hyung?-“ The way he asks it is innocent….just like how he’d been when they first met and asked to have a piece of the roll of kimbap Seongwoo had been eating on.

 

 

 

Seongwoo’s body is screaming, thrumming with electricity and a rush of excitement. He pulls his head back to meet Daniel’s eyes and nods breathlessly, locking his legs around Daniel’s hips and bucking up so that Daniel can feel how hard he is with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

 

 

“Do what you want.” He bites out, having just enough leverage to lean up and press his lips flush to Daniel’s, body stretching in beautiful lines that have Daniel feeling suffocated in every way possible.

 

 

 

Seongwoo wants this so badly, the heavy possessive feeling of Daniel’s hands keeping him place, firm and unyielding unless he says otherwise is something he finds himself chasing; breathing out a sigh of relief when Daniel eases closer between his legs; body heavy and warm forcing Seongwoo's legs open even wider to accommodate.

 

 

His legs fall from around Daniel's waist, heels firmly planted into his mattress now, his thighs burning in a comfortable stretch as Daniel's clothed chest meets his bare skin.

 

 

 

 One big hand snakes down his pants and it encircles around his erection, thumb pressing down firmly right on the tip of his cock, and it has Seongwoo almost whimpering at just the feeling of not being able to reach down and touch himself or Daniel. Crying out louder than he means to as he loses strength in his arms and Daniel’s hold is just harsh and commanding enough to make him see stars. He bucks his hips up into the touch, throwing his head back when Daniel presses soft sweet kisses all over his face like he’s trying to reassure himself that he’s not doing anything neither of them want.

 

 

 

Its smoldering black and fluffly white around the edges at the same time, just like Daniel himself and Seongwoo feels no shame in admitting he likes it more than anything else he’s ever known, making sure Daniel knows his feelings with every breathless kiss, firm throaty commands for Daniel to give him more and put every ounce of strength he has into it.

 

 

Seongwoo doesn't get to move his arms the whole night, even when he moans out a chain of _'please please please'_ that falls deaf on Daniel's ears when his shoulders start to burn and mix with the pleasurethat nearly tips him over the edge as Daniel _'s_ presses in and his cock sneaks between his ass cheeks, not inside of Seongwoo but close enough _;_ a string of curses on Daniel's tongue as he thrusts forwards fluidly, just lubricated by his own precum and the light sheen of sweat that gathers on Seongwoo's skin.

 

     

 

The bedcreaks with each movement and Seongwoo has to bite his lips to stifle any cries, honestly fighting against the hold on his wrists just because he wants Daniel to hold him down even more. Choking on a gasp when Daniel's hand around his cock squeezes and fists him impossibly quick, stopping to fondle the tip, thumb pressing down teasingly when he can tell Seongwoo's orgasm is near, just to see him whine and cry  out; overstimulated but still wanting more as his stomach contracts and ripples, hips bucking up into the touch.

 

 

 

Daniel groans at just that visual, hips snapping fowards and then grinding down in the cleft of Seongwoo's ass smoothly, gaze fixated on Seongwoo's pretty fluttery eyes, as he presses  kisses up and down the length of his arms, pressing his wrists down so deeply into the mattress he mumbles a sincere apology into the heated skin of Seongwoo's cheek in slight worry because he knows there's a bruise blooming over the thin skin near the middle of Seongwoo's wrists.

 

 

 His wrist snaps with each tug on Seongwoo's cock, eyes turning dark when Seongwoo pants, bottom lip between his teeth as he starts to turn his head side to side, contorting into uncomfortable high strung looking positions under Daniel's hand on his wrists; eyes lost and dazed, helpless as he's realized just how far gone he really is after giving Daniel complete control.

 

 

"Thats it..come on Seongwoo-Hyung...its okay...just cum." Daniel's throaty low voice is affectionate in Seongwoo's ear, hand speeding up almost too quick, grip tightening relentlessly.

 

 

 

Seongwoo clenches his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth refusing to give up into his orgasm so easily, gasping out Daniel's name faintly, lips falling open unconsciously, almost embarrassed by the small line of saliva he can feel dribbling down his chin because he can't contain himself anymore.

 

 

 

 

But Daniel doesn't stop, amazed at how long Seongwoo can hold out for, his own precum smeared between Seongwoo's ass marking him as his own even if its just for his own satisfaction, pit of his stomach tingling in tell-tell signs when his own thighs and hips burn from holding his position between Seongwoo's thighs to keep thrusting so viciously.

 

 

 

The slick surface between Seongwoo's ass cheeks quenching the desperate call for relief in his own cock as he's spurred on by Seongwoo's beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure, skin peaking pink around the edges as he's constantly demanding for Daniel to go **_"harder_** " and " **to give me more"** till he bites down harshly on Daniel's bottom lip, body seizing as he cums all over Daniel's hand with a stiffed yelp. Seconds later Daniel shutters, cumming in long thick ropes as Seongwoo clenches around him mid-thrust.

 

 

 

Daniel's voice gets caught in his throat as he throws his head back with a deep shaky moan , eyes pinched shut as his hips stutter with release, finally letting all of his body weight fall atop of Seongwoo, face hurried into his neck feverishly. His hands fall away from Seongwoo's wrists and softening cock, breathing out contentedly as Seongwoo presses his lips to the sweaty skin at his forehead with a low breathy chuckle.

 

 

 

But it quickly turns into a a jumpy uncharacteristic whimper when one of Daniel's hands trace up the inside of his thighs following the trails of cum on his skin purposefully before cupping the back of his thigh and pulling his legs flat apart to so that he can lift his head, look down and see the white dripping between Seongwoo's legs, even more spurred  on by Seongwoo pressing a hand to his cheek and pushing his head away with an embarrassed groan.

 

 

"Fuck Niel-ah-why are you like this-"

 

Daniel smiles regardless, putting his hand over Seongwoo's with a tired full laugh that makes his chest vibrate as he leans down and presses their lips together. His fingertips smearing his own cum into the soft skin skin of Seongwoo's thigh, jolting when Seongwoo full handedly slaps his ass in half teasing half warning forcing Daniel to pull his hand back; mumbling a soft half giggled _'sorry'_   as his fingertips gently tickle over Seongwoo's knee's before before falling onto the bed near his hips when they pull back and look at eachother; looking like sweaty, exhausted messes.

 

 

Under his hands Seongwoo is completely limp, not even able to hold himself up on his elbows; so he just stares up at Daniel, chest still jumping up and down in slowing motions. Daniel leans down just as tired and presses his head to Seongwoo's chest, arms sliding under Seongwoo's waist to hold onto him securely; sighing as his eyes flutter shut when Seongwoo's hands cup the back of his head lovingly, fingers soothing over the strands of hair at the back of his head.

 

 

 

Honestly Daniel's not soo sure if the burning sensation of the overworked muscles in his hips is going to be going away any time soon and he's pretty sure Seongwoo's exhausted body under his own is going to take just as long if not longer for him to recover...they should really clean up but he can tell Seongwoo is nodding off; fingers in Daniel's hair not moving anymore. 

 

 

 

At this rate he'll be walking with a limp tomorrow from this sleeping position ontop of the strain still in his hips from earlier..but Seongwoo's light almost not audible snores are breathy above his head so Daniel mumbles a short ' _screw it_ '. Instead pressing his nose into the middle of Seongwoo's chest and dozing off into sleep himself.

    

 

 

 

If neither of them can walk properly tomorrow morning then so be it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s like the whole world falls from underneath Seongwoo’s feet when he can clearly hear the sound of the door being opened, each creak punctuated by a twitch in Daniel’s muscles as he looks up, mouth fallen away from Seongwoo’s ear; eyebrows furrowed, nostrils flaring looking a bull that’s seen red.
> 
>  
> 
> “HEEY have you guys gone over the-…Oh…oh my god…I’m sorry-“
> 
>  
> 
> Its Jisung’s voice, but the murderous look on Daniel’s face doesn’t change and that’s when Seongwoo is scared for Jisung’s sake because no one in this dorm has ever even put “Daniel” and “angry” in the same sentence before.


End file.
